The present invention relates to a new mixing device. More particularly, it relates to a shaft driven mixing implement such as might be commonly employed in households and industry to mix paints, stains, epoxies, etc., and to disperse powdered materials like grout, plaster, cement, and pancake flour into liquids. A principle object of the present invention is to provide a device which by virtue of configuration is embodied with advantages over prior art devices for thorough mixing in reduced time period.
When water is agitated in presence of dirt, mud is formed, clouding the water with microscopic solid (dirt) particles in colloidal suspension, thus exhibiting the phenomenon making agitated water bodies appear "muddy". When allowed to stand substantially unagitated for sufficient time, the (dirt) particles will "settle out" clearing the water. Paints, stains, "filled" urethanes, two part Room Temperature Vulcanizing (RTV) Rubber compounds and the like, contain solids which when properly mixed are colloidally suspended. If the fluid is allowed to stand substantially unagitated, the solids will fall out of suspension, massing on the container floor. Homogeneous re-mixing of massed solids into colloidal suspension is often frustrated by multitudinous globular masses which persist in remaining substantially intact through intensive mixing effort.
Powdered materials such as tile grout, plaster, cement and pancake batter present mixing difficulties of a different type. When placed with fluid, powdered material exhibits the phenomenon of agglomeration. Masses of powdered materials form lumps which are resistive to being broken, wetted, dispersed and blended into the liquid. Prior art mixing implements such as propellers, paddles, formed wire and combinations of these shapes are substantially ineffective for dispersing agglomerated solids into liquids. Typically, agglomerated masses are repeatedly deflected off of prior art mixing implements without significant size reduction and reduction in quantity.
The erstwhile shortcomings of prior art mixing devices are addressed and overcome in the present invention. It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a mixing device suitable for blending various liquid viscosities in reduced time.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a mixing device for uniform redistribution of settled solids into colloidal suspension.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a mixing device which will disperse agglomerated materials.
A further object of this invention is to provide a mixing device which may be easily reconfigured without tools for tailoring to specific mixing requirements.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a mixing device which is easy to clean.
It is also an object of this invention is to provide a mixing device which will seat squarely on the container bottom though the angular position of the attached drive shaft may be as much as 20.degree. out of perpendicularity with said container bottom.
Another object of this invention is to provide a mixing device which is inexpensive to produce.